


Second Chance

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Human AU, Klaus and Caroline have a messy break-up before College, meet again over a year later for the Holiday's to rampant nerves and plotting!





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfTheDirewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/gifts).



> Yaaay! I was so very excited to get you for the swap, I admire so much the things you have an interest in, and you're an absolute joy to talk to. I really hope you like what I came up with, and I can't wait to chat with you some more!

“So let me get this straight, you broke up with Caroline over a year ago and that’s why you’ve been so blasted miserable this year?” Lucien pestered, irritating Klaus at an all new extreme. 

Klaus huffed, his hands flying into the air in defiance at his friend’s statement. 

“I did not bloody break up with her, I simply---”

“Applied to Oxford and Cambridge for University without telling her, while she applied only to school’s back in the States?” Lucien interrupted, knowing he’d corner Klaus right where he deserved, given his utterly cowardly behavior towards his ex-girlfriend. 

“I didn’t---do it on purpose, Lucien.” Klaus admitted in defeat, his past decisions never far from his train of thought, no matter how many semesters at Oxford go by. And currently he’d just finished his  _ third _ semester, having just flown home to Connecticut---his home since his family relocated when he was 7---for the holiday’s, bringing his school mate with him. He’d managed to prolong flying back last Christmas, and over the Summer, choosing a course with an extended term, and an internship to give him credible excuses. 

But the reality was that he was hiding, it’s what he did over a year ago, and it’s what he was doing now. 

Hiding from the most spectacular person he’s ever met. A person who deserved everything good the world had to offer, and for as long as they were together, who believed that he was that very thing. Until he ran like a coward, terrified of someone so devoted to him that he couldn’t believe it was real. 

Someone so sure of him, and of their love, even at age 18, that he was afraid she’d force herself to change everything about her perfectly constructed plans to follow him to England. He’d always wanted to go back to his birth country for University, however he’d never anticipated being so overwhelmingly in love with a blonde when he’d make the attempt.  

He’d avoided telling her during the application process, his guilt building brick by brick every single day when she’d show up to Choate Rosemary Hall---the private school they attended---asking if he submitted before the Ivy League deadlines and he confirmed that he did, despite having no intention to attend an Ivy League. 

It was bound to blow up in his face---and it did, so spectacularly that he had to commend the universe for giving him the comeuppance he deserved. 

_ “Klaus?” He heard a soft voice call out, a small smile etched onto his face just at the sound of her voice. _

_ His joy however was short-lived as he made it to the top of the staircase leading down to the main entrance of the Mikaelson home and saw a very shattered blonde holding a large envelope in her hand.  _

_ She was standing right by the table all their mail goes on. _

_ Klaus gulped, his feet frozen mid-descend down the stairs, already cursing himself for causing the glassy eyes on the person before him.  _

_ “Caroline---” _

_ “I don’t understand...” She whispered, cutting him off in genuine confusion. The fragile voice causing all the more anguish in his heart. She sounded so small.  _

_ Forcing his legs to speed down the rest of the steps, his eyes taking note of the navy blue crest, indicating exactly what envelope he knew she was holding. The fact that it was a large envelope, and what that probably meant not even registering in his mind.  _

_ Reaching forward he plucked the envelope out of her hands, her gaze finally meeting his, igniting his own undoing.   _

_ “Oxford.” She stated simply, her voice now cold and hard, matching the fury working its way onto her face. “When did you apply to Oxford?” _

_ Klaus opened his mouth to answer, closing it almost immediately when he realized there was absolutely nothing that could come out of his mouth that would be the right answer.  _

_ Taking a deep breath, he made another attempt.  _

_ “I was going to tell you, but I---” _

_ “Thought that was being too considerate? Uhm let’s see, maybe thought it would’ve been the right thing to do?” Caroline snapped. “How could you have applied to a school in another continent, and not think ‘hey I should probably clue my girlfriend in on this decision’?”  _

_ “Two schools.” He revealed with a wince, knowing what that would confirm.  _

_ Caroline’s eyes narrowed, a light scoff coming out.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “I applied to two schools in England, not just Oxford, Cambridge too.” He said, knowing he without a doubt failed at hiding the shakiness to his voice. _

_ If every expression and movement from Caroline hadn’t crushed him yet, the soft gasp that escaped her shattered him. _

_ “Oh my god.” She realized, the tears welled up in her eyes falling freely down her cheeks. “You were never gonna stay.”  _

_ “Sweetheart, that’s not---” _

_ “Don’t!” She yelled, her face crumpling the very second after she said it. All the anger in her not being composed enough to combat the heartbreak.  _

_ “Caroline, since the day I met you, you’ve only ever spoken of going to Yale like your father did. Have meticulously planned out your academic career at Choate Rosemary to make you an indisputable guarantee for Yale admissions. How could I possibly with good intentions tell you that my future lies elsewhere?” He tried to reason, knowing well there was no point. _

_ Caroline’s gaze was furious, her usually pale cheeks, now an alarmingly bright pink.   _

_ “So you decided to lie to me?!” She exclaimed, knowing that by now his entire family was getting a front row seat to teenage angst, but not finding an ounce within herself that was willing to give a damn about it. “Klaus, how could that have made sense in your mind? So you just let me walk around like an idiot, happily mapping out our plans here in the U.S, while you never planned on staying? These were your plans when we met, when we started dating, when we were putting limits on how far was too far between our school choices, and you’re just standing there trying to tell me that you had my interests in mind doing that?” She fired, her whole body shaking in disbelief.  _

_ Klaus’ composure was hanging on by a thread. He could never bare it when she cried, nor her experiencing sadness. He tried to convince himself numerous times over that keeping this information to herself was sparing her the pain, but he knew all along it would only make it hurt more. It’d be more accurate to say he was sparing himself the pain, and he hated himself for it.  _

_ “I knew that if I told you, all it would take was a seedling of an idea, and before I know it, you’ll have altered so much about your life goals to fit my choices. And I don’t want you to do that, love. I never wanted you to give up Yale for me, to put the weight on your shoulders of needing to close the gap between us. You are precise, dedicated, the sky is your limit, it’s one of the things I love most about you, and I wasn’t going to let you sacrifice any of that---not for me.” He managed to get out, almost sighing in relief when her expression softened a bit. But he knew better, knew her better, and this was just the tip of her anger.  _

_ “And you thought you’d make the choice for the both of us?!” She continued, just as enraged as before. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I think you were worth giving up Yale for? Because you are, because we are. That maybe I could’ve gone to Oxford or Cambridge, it’s not like my grades would’ve been a problem. And it’s sure as hell not like either of those school’s are a downgrade from Yale. Yeah that would have all been a risk, but it’s one I would’ve happily taken for you. And it’s one you could’ve taken for me too.” She argued.  _

_ Klaus stomach sank, the errors of his thoughts smacking him right in the face.  _

_ “If I thought for a moment that you wouldn’t have thought it unfair for you reconsider Yale, I---” _

_ “You what, you would’ve been a decent person and told me?” She countered. “You weren’t willing to fight for us, and that tells me all I need to know.”  _

_ Klaus’ insides churned, at the fine print of her words. He scrambled for any solution he could find. He’d know they’d be a great many lengths apart, but despite how wrong he knew he was, he hadn’t counted on going anywhere without her love. And if it meant giving up his choice school, he’d do just as she would’ve, and give it up.  _

_ “Sweetheart, there’s still time, I could stay---” He said quickly.  _

_ Caroline scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.  _

_ “Oh no, you took my academic wants into such consideration, allow me to repay the favor. You want to go to school in England, don’t let me ending this stop you. If what we had wasn’t enough for you to just talk to me about this, how could I ever believe you when you say it’s enough to make you change your mind altogether?” She brutally spat out. “I’m gonna go to Yale, Klaus. And you, judging by the size of this envelope, are gonna get exactly what you wanted---thousands of miles away from me. And I’d suggest you take this acceptance, because I never want to see you again.”  She finished, throwing the large envelope on the table, and making her way out of the large estate, her sobs heard clearly, followed by the slam of her car door.  _

_ Leaving a devastated, repentant Klaus behind.  _

“I don’t understand what the big deal is, mate.” Lucien commented, snapping Klaus out of the memory he’d just been re-living. “What are the odds you’ll even see her while you’re here?”

Klaus groaned, flopping onto his bed, merely exhausted at the thought of explaining to Lucien just how guaranteed running into her is.

* * *

“Caroline, if you’re not comfortable with this, my mother will understand you not showing up.” Rebekah commented, not wanting her best friend to feel miserable during her favorite time of the year.

“Absolutely not, Beks.” Caroline proudly denied. “I refuse to hide from the function I helped your mother put together because your brother decided to show up this year.”

“Atta girl!” Katherine commented, her attention laser-focused on her eye makeup. “I don’t even know why we’re having this discussion, this entire thing could go your way if you really wanted it to, Caroline. You guys might not have been married, but we all know who’s side this family took in the divorce, and that’s yours.” Katherine teased, despite quite a bit of truth to her words.

When Klaus and Caroline had broken up, the whole house had heard everything, and to say just about everyone thought Klaus was an utter twat, would be an understatement. With Kol having started at Yale this year, and Rebekah hoping to start there next year, they saw her far more than they ever saw Niklaus, which worked out for them all. 

Katherine was a recent addition, Caroline having met her at school, and her presence being further cemented now that she’d begun dating Elijah, who was a semester into graduate school at Yale as well. 

Needless to say, Caroline and Klaus might’ve broken up, but the Mikaelson’s weren’t willing to part with Caroline because of Klaus’ transgressions. 

“Do you think he brought a girl home with him?” Katherine asked, she and Rebekah not missing for one second the worry that flashed across Caroline’s face. 

“Not if he doesn’t want to lose a limb, he didn’t.” Rebekah threatened, smoothing out her dress before heading towards the door and opening it once she realized they were all ready. 

“Retract the claws, Rebekah. It’s Christmas Eve!” Caroline said happily, masking her anguish over seeing Klaus again as much as she could. Leaving her two best friend’s behind, she made her way out the door and down the stairs, choosing to rip the bandaid off as quickly as possible. 

Rebekah and Katherine huddled together as she went ahead without them. 

“Did you brief everyone on the plan?” Katherine asked, a devious glint in her eyes. 

“Of course I did, got to Nik’s school mate with Mother’s help, we’re ready to go.” She confirmed.

“Excellent.”

* * *

Caroline breathed in the scene before her, loving the calm before the storm that was mingling with a room full of wealthy, important people. Her mother and father having raised a genuine debutante, who flourished under expectations such a these.

Her face slightly less composed than she was accustomed to at events like this. Her social smile not as bright as she was used to it being. 

There was no use in denying where her nerves stemmed from, and she knew no matter what she did, they’d remain as frenzied as they were. 

She’d be seeing Klaus today, for the first time in over a year, and there were around a million thoughts running through her head. The most prominent thought being that despite all advice otherwise, she missed him. 

There was not an ounce of dishonesty when she told him he was worth giving up Yale for. And you don’t meet the person who means more to you than your life-plans and just forget how you felt about him, no matter how broken he left your heart. 

Sure, she’d dated on and off at Yale, but nothing felt as right as he did, and she doubted anyone could ever compete. 

“Hello, darling,” a voice greeted. 

Caroline breathed out a laugh, grateful for getting taken out of her thoughts. 

“Kol, up to nothing good, I assume?” 

“Of course! You know me, Care, never a dull moment when I’m around.” He replied, a mischievous grin to him. One that Caroline knew from experience meant nothing good---ever. 

“Kol, whatever you’re up to---don’t.” She warned. “Your mother and I planned this entire thing from scratch, and if you cause a scene, I’ll hurt you.” 

“Where’s the faith, darling?” He questioned, pretending to be offended.

“Out the window with your composure.” She teased, both of them erupting into giggles shortly after. 

Kol catching sight of the signal from Katherine---a tug of the ear---he nodded discreetly. 

“Uh, Caroline, I think Kat needs you for something, she’s got that genuinely serious look about her.” He said, placing the trap carefully. 

Caroline followed his line of sight, seeing Katherine fidgeting in her spot. 

“Oh god, you’d think the night would’ve at least been further under way.” She grumbled, scattering over to the curly brunette. 

Kol watched her speed over, looking over their heads to Lucien, Klaus’ friend he brought home from Oxford, who had his thumbs up. He nodded in return, swiveling to look for Rebekah, giving her a warm smile once he found her.

Everything was going as it should. 

* * *

Klaus stood in the bathroom to Elijah’s room, wondering what was possibly so important that his brother couldn’t wait till after his mother’s party to talk to him about.

His mood lightening at the sound of rummaging from the room, he made his way out, overwhelmingly surprised at the person he found standing before him. 

“Caroline---” he gasped, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at her arms elbow deep in a burgundy suitcase. 

Her eyes widened, looking down at her hands, frowning in realization at the trap she’d fallen into. 

“God dammit, Katherine.” She grumbled, tossing the piles of clothes in her hands on to Elijah’s bed.

“Katherine, as in my brother’s girlfriend? What’s she got to do with this, love?” Klaus asked, not missing the way her nose flared at his use of a pet name.

“Katherine, my best friend, and yes your brother’s girlfriend, just pleaded that I head over here and find the pregnancy test she bought and she’d meet me up here so she could take it. Which I now realize was a hoax, that I’m pretty sure started when Kol walked up to me a few minutes ago.” She said quickly, becoming frustrated at the situation she’d found herself in. 

Klaus thought back to a few minutes earlier, when Lucien walked up to him and made small talk, before pointing out to him that Elijah was trying to get his attention. Which led to Elijah asking him to meet him up here.

“Ah, so we’ve been set-up it seems.” 

Caroline rolled her eyes, frowning at the door, knowing there was probably no use because she’d bet a pretty penny they were locked in here. 

“And to think, you thought Yale beneath you. It would seem Oxford hasn’t done wonders on you after all.” She replied bitterly. 

Klaus sighed, treading slowly as he made his way closer to her. 

“I didn’t---think it was beneath me, love.”

“Stop, stop calling me that.” She practically pleaded.

Reaching forward to grasp her wrist, he gripped it gently and tugged her towards his chest. 

“It’s good to see you, sweetheart.” He acknowledged warmly, a sheen to his eye that had been put out the moment they split-up. 

“Klaus, I’m not gonna stand here and pretend like everything between us is okay. As if the last time I saw you, wasn’t the day before you left to England. As though---”

“As though I’m not the one who was a pathetic coward, that made an awful mistake?” He affirmed, her gaze snapping up to meet his. “Because I am. I’m a coward, and I made a mistake, several actually.”

Caroline blinked, trying to ensure that her watery eyes didn’t turn into a tragedy for her eye makeup. 

“Caroline, I’m sorry.” Klaus apologized, not sure where he found the courage to finally own up to say everything he needed to. “I’m sorry that I didn’t take your thoughts into account, that I wasn’t even brave enough to confront you about what I was thinking. I’m sorry that I made you feel like what we had wasn’t enough, because it was.  _ It was _ .” He began. “I love you, as much then, as I do now. But you’ve always been the one who expressed it better, who never shied away from it. And I never wanted my choices to affect yours, but I hadn’t realized that they already had when I made them just my choices, and not our choices like they should’ve been.” He apologized, Caroline’s former resilience to maintaining her eye makeup now completely gone. 

“That was one hell of an apology.” Caroline said, a smile peeking through her tears. 

“Does that sound like a chance, love?” He tried, testing the waters with his former flame. 

“If you actually show up more than once every other year---it’s a maybe, Klaus Mikaelson, but if your efforts are as good as that speech, I like your chances.” 

Klaus chuckled, pressing the blonde before him to his chance, wondering how he was ever able to let her go in the first place.

* * *

“Alright I know I’m late, but mother is relentless in trying to set me up with one of her associate’s daughters. I’m quite certain our mother has gone mad with age, this one was a new torture.” Kol greeted, taking large strides down the hallway to the gathering outside Elijah’s door. “Well??? Did I miss it, are they back together, did we do it???” He pestered.

“No,” Rebekah confirmed. “But it’s a start.” She said, a large smile not just on her face, but on everyone else’s. 


End file.
